


bad ideas - dreamnotfound

by jennynotfound



Category: DT - Fandom, George - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: M/M, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennynotfound/pseuds/jennynotfound
Summary: conflicted minds, one accepting their fate and the other trying their hardest to resist.dream and george are the best of friends. that won’t change... right?until a thought in the back of his mind becomes a necessity, of course. he doesn’t just want george, he needs george.but he won’t accept it.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

he stared at his screen, spacing out once again. why was he awake at 1am? rubbing his forehead, trying his best to regain his focus to no avail, he let out an exasperated sigh. 

“george?”  
a voice called out to him.  
“did he leave the call?”  
another voice was heard. 

george couldn’t make out where the voices were coming from. he was far too deep into his thoughts. 

“no he’s here. george?”  
the first voice piped up again.

“george.”  
a deeper voice snapped him back into reality,  
a voice george loved. 

frantically trying to regain his posture, making sure his headset was on correctly, george coughed into the mic.  
“hey, hey guys. sorry i zoned out.”

all his friends laughed on the other side of the call.  
well, all most all of his friends. one of them wasn’t laughing. 

dream.  
“are you okay? you should go rest.”

george smiled at dreams voice, although his voice was laced with concern it was still a nice noise to george. 

shaking his head at his own thoughts, george yawned. he really was tired. but it wasn’t that bad, he was used to this. although dream’s timezone was so behind his, he made his so that he was nocturnal almost, so he could speak to dream more.  
but only because dream was his bestfriend. you’d do that for your bestfriend right? 

“george? you’re zoning out again. go to sleep.”  
dreams loud voice rung in george’s ears, snapping him back to reality once more.

“yeah. i’ll go to sleep. good night sapnap, bad and dream-“

george disconnected from the call, switching off his pc and placing his headset on the desk.

he practically threw himself onto his bed.  
he wasn’t that tired, it was early still.  
george was just being consumed by his own thoughts. 

a small ding noise could be heard, it was faint, but george heard it.  
sitting up, he looked at where the noise was coming from. light, on his desk - not just any light, it was his phone. 

getting up, grabbing his phone and throwing himself back onto his bed, he checked who texted him. 

dream did.

‘ hey dude, are you ok? i wasn’t gonna say anything infront of the guys bc i don’t want them to think i’m like a worried little freak but ik it’s early for u to go to sleep lol what’s up? ‘ 

smiling at the fact dream cared, george replied .

‘ i’m all good! just thinking about shit yk? ‘

as soon as he sent that, he immediately saw the bubble pop up, implying that dream was replying.

the ding could be heard again, but this time it was louder and much clearer. 

‘ like what lol ‘ 

george’s fingers began to type on their own, he was truly just typing what he was thinking about

‘ you my darling dream~ ‘

george laughed at his message. he enjoyed joking around with dream like that, and they did it very often. it was only when it was just them two though, and george never knew why. it’s like dream was ashamed of joking around like that when other people were there.  
george was thinking too deeply again, wondering about all the possible reasons on why this is the case, but then a noise was heard from his phone once again. 

‘ well if you’re in the mood to joke around i guess you’re okay my sweet gogy ‘

george let out a hearty laugh- immediately filling the silence that was his bedroom.

‘ for real though, if you’re not okay, we can talk about it. ‘

dream had double texted him.  
george smiled slightly, he could tell dream was being as considerate as he gets.

‘ i know. i’m probably going to sleep now, but i’ll speak to you whenever i next can:] ‘

george sent the message, turning his phone off and lying in the dark.  
he heard his phone go off, meaning dream had replied, however he left it. if he didn’t stop talking to dream now, he wouldn’t sleep all night.

closing his eyes, george’s scattered thoughts stopped for the first time all day, as the only thing on his mind was dream. 

\- 

that’s the first chapter!! i’m trying to keep it realistic to a sense , criticism is always allowed ‼️


	2. dream’s mind.

‘ please rest. i’ll speak to you whenever one of us decides to wake up. :) ‘

was the last message dream had sent.  
he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, looking around at his surroundings. 

his room, was brightly lit up. there were LED lights everywhere, and of course his huge PC set up that dream had worked his ass off for. 

“guess he’s gone to sleep.” quietly, george muttered to himself. he got up from where he was sat, and left his room, heading towards the kitchen. 

once he got to the kitchen, he grabbed the first snack he could find, donuts. they were bought today, his mother brought them especially for him. 

nowadays, clay didn’t see his family much. he was busy, building his channel, creating content for his loyal subscribers that he cared about immensely. he took a bite of his donut, and decided to tweet out. 

‘ donut. ‘

immediately having his tweet being filled with replies, he smiled and switched his phone off. today was a normal, simple day. dream found himself feeling grateful for his fans again. they helped him achieve goals he had thought were unachievable.

however, once again, he found himself thinking about george.   
lately, for some reason dream couldn’t put his finger on, he thought about george a lot. what was george up to? did he wanna talk and maybe play some Minecraft? was he okay? 

dream found himself wondering these questions quite frequently, and he just didn’t know why. perhaps it was because george was acting strange towards him? that had to be it. he was just looking out for his bestfriend. 

interrupting his never ending thoughts, a text message came through. 

it was sapnap. 

what did he want? 

‘ they’ve lifted restrictions in the UK dude. ‘

the first text message from sapnap revealed. dreams heart began to thump with excitement, and something else. another feeling that dream blocked out.

‘ i’ll talk to gogs when he wakes up. but i thought you’d wanna know. gn dude ‘

dream quickly replied to his friend,

‘ goooodnight sapnappy. ‘

his message although short & simple, was very in character for dream. however against sapnaps knowledge, dreams heart was doing backflips. the thought of meeting his bestfriend for the first time was exhilarating. he couldn’t wait until they could buy tickets and he’d get to see george and they’d hang out and he’d hold george- 

dream stopped in his tracks, shaking his head. why on earth did such a weird thought pop into his head. holding george... what the fuck was he thinking? he thought to himself, chowing down on the last bit of his donut left. 

walking backup stairs, he noticed that he had left his PC on. peering at his screen, he noticed he hadn’t opened a discord message, one from george. 

it was sent four hours ago, before dream joined george, bad and sapnap in game.

‘ u coming on? :) ‘

the message read.   
george was sweet. he cared about people around him, and never ever put himself first. he would risk his life if it meant the people he loved were safe. he knew didn’t think he deserved george’s friendship, yet something in him pulled him closer to george. since day one of them meeting, he found himself enamoured with george. 

“my names george. it’s great to meet you, and you are?”  
dreams ears perked up at the thick british accent, one he rarely heard outside of a few youtubers.

“oh uh, clay. nice to meet you.”

“clay.”  
george repeated dream, mentally noting to remember that.

“well clay, let’s kick some ass in COD.”

in the end the gang was formed. the dream team. sapnap was the baby of the group, george being the eldest and dream being right in the smack down middle. but they didn’t mind. the three of them got so close they saw eachother as brothers. dream hated to come off as cheesy but he was thankful for his friends. he knew he wouldn’t be where he is right now without them. 

dream let out a hearty laugh, enjoying pondering on fond memories, ones he would never forget.

lying on his bed, he felt the cold air of his ac hit his face. for a minute there he forgot where he was. his mind was taking him somewhere else, somewhere far away.   
his deepest thoughts consuming him like they always did at this time of the night if he was alone, anyways.

-  
chapter two done and dusted :)   
what’s up with dream hmm..... i WONDER why he is so lost in thought exACTLY like george is. hmmmmmmmm.


End file.
